After Story
by SheilaStV
Summary: Saki, hija de un hanyou y una humana, posee un gran poder, que todo demonio desea obtener, pero que nadie más que ella puede manejar. ¿Que clase de poder esconde? - Summary completo adentro. Este Fic trata de como sería la vida, en un futuro, de los hijos de Inu&Kag, y Kou&Ayame, así como también la familia de Sessh&RIn. Algo diferente.
1. Prologo

**After Story**

_Saki, hija de un hanyou y una humana, posee un gran poder, que todo demonio desea obtener, pero que nadie más que ella puede manejar. Toma la decisión de alejarse de su familia y comenzar lo que para ella es su batalla._

_Rouchii, un demonio tigre blanco, emprende un camino lejos de la seguridad que le otorgan las montañas del sur, donde reside su clan, quienes han permanecido escondidos durante cientos de años. _

_Sus caminos se cruzaran, para juntos librar nuevamente la batalla para proteger aquel poder tan deseado. _

**Prólogo**

\- ¿Saki se fue? –pregunta un joven hanyou de cabellos oscuros- ¿No regresara?

Las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Kagome, mientras aun sostenía en sus manos la carta que había terminado de leer. Su hija Sayumi se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos.

\- Iré a buscarla –dice Inuyasha en un gruñido mortificado, y después sin decir más y a toda prisa, sale de la cabaña.

No podía permitir que su cachorra estuviese sola en el bosque. No cuando centenares de monstruos y demonios codiciaban obtener el poder que ella poseía.

Sakai tras reaccionar unos segundos después se apresura a ir detrás de su padre.

_Querida familia… _

_Lamento haber tenido que actuar de esta manera, pero no me han dejado otra opción. En la última pelea casi pierdo a mi hermano, y en veces anteriores todos han resultado heridos al menos una vez, y ¿Por qué? Simplemente por intentar protegerme. Mamá, papá, esta no es su batalla, ustedes ya pelearon muchas veces en el pasado por este poder. Ahora soy yo quien debe pelear. Yo. No ustedes, ni mis hermanos. No puedo soportar la idea de verlos heridos nuevamente por mi culpa. Y ahora, aunque este lejos de ustedes al menos sabré que están a salvo. _

_Papá, sé que iras a buscarme, pero no me encontraras, ninguno podrá hacerlo. Mamá, debes estar llorando en este momento, lo lamento, pero tú me entiendes ¿no es así? No participar en una pelea y ver como las personas que quieres son heridas, yo decidí hacer algo. Sakai, por Kami, casi te pierdo hermano, y aunque sé que eso no hubiese sucedido, no puedo evitar pensar en lo cerca de estuviste de morir, por mi culpa. Sayumi, hermana, no sabes lo difícil que fue no poder hablar contigo y contarte todo, pero hubieses intentado detenerme, y aun cuando me hubieses apoyado, no estaba segura de soportar una despedida. Koinu, mi pequeño y dulce hermanito, no me odies ¿de acuerdo?, de seguro mamá y Sayumi se encargaran de contarte alguna historia por mí, y enseñarte todo lo que necesitas. _

_ Hago esto, porque los amo. Los extrañare… _

_Saki_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, hola! He venido a dejar por acá el comienzo de esta historia que vengo cocinando desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que es muy corto, pero no se podía añadir nada más.

Ahora diré algunas cosas:

1) Los personajes principales son totalmente míos. En su lugar, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, Irasue, Jaken, Ah-Un (y creo que no utilizare a mas nadie) pertenecen a la serie original.

2) Esta historia vendría siendo el cierre, de una serie de tres historias que escribí antes: "Para Siempre" (Kouga&amp;Ayame), "¿Mi mayor anhelo no es el tuyo?" (Inuyasha&amp;Kagome), "Siempre tuya. Siempre mía" Sesshoumaru&amp;Rin. Lo digo porque algunas veces hago referencia, de algo que sucedió en estas historias, mayormente en las dos últimas.

3) Todo sucede alrededor de 25 años después de terminar el Kanketsu-hen.

Creo que no hay más de explicar por ahora, las demás cositas las explicare en su momento.

Aún no conocerán a Saki, deberán esperar al segundo capítulo para conocerla jejeje.

Nos leemos! Besos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Siete semanas después…_

—Deber ser más rápido que eso, Reisei –dice el youkai a su cachorro, mientras lo observaba esquivar ataques de Jaken con su báculo de dos caras.

Vio al cachorro lograr esquivar a los ataques solo por un poco. Reisei dio un salto alto pero al descender no se percató del terreno escabroso que había debajo y termino cayendo en un golpe seco. Identifico el aroma de la sangre del cachorro y gruño por lo bajo.

—Es hora de regresar –Sesshoumaru se da media vuelta para tomar el camino que lleva a la cabaña.

—Aún falta para el atardecer –gruñe Reisei mientras se ponía de pie—, puedo seguir.

Sesshoumaru se negó a decir algo más y simplemente continúo avanzando, seguido a la brevedad por Jaken y poco después por su crispado cachorro. Durante el trayecto a la cabaña se mantuvieron en silencio. Reisei iba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

— ¡Papi, papi! –escucha gritos infantiles.

Se detiene al estar a unos metros de la cabaña y visualizar a dos cachorras correr hacia él. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Al llegar las dos pequeñas a su lado, cada una se aferró a una de sus piernas. Aquella era su forma de recibirlo.

Tsuki y Hikari. Sus cachorras de 4 años. Ambas tenían un gran parecido a él, casi se podría decir que eran youkais por completo, pero no era así. A diferencia de Reisei sus orejas no estaban a lo alto de su cabeza, sino un poco más hacia los lados, pero aún seguían estando altas. Tsuki tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran de color café con destellos dorados, y al igual que él tenía la marca de una media luna en color morado en su frente. Hikari era todo lo opuesto, cabello negro y ojos dorados con destellos más oscuros, y así como su hermana también tenía aquella marca en su frente.

—Cachorras –se inclinó un poco y tomo a las gemelas, cargando a una en cada brazo.

Al seguir caminando fija su vista en la cabaña y vio a su mujer parada en el porchecito, esperándolos.

Aunque en un principio se había negado rotundamente a tener más cachorros, por temor a, nuevamente, poner la vida de Rin en riesgo, finalmente ella lo había terminado persuadiendo. Le resultaba difícil no complacer los deseos de su mujer. Y cuando la dejo encinta, resultaron ser dos cachorros, había tenido cierta inquietud al recordar, cada vez más, que casi había perdido a Rin cuando nació Reisei. Pero ella no dejaba de decirle una y otra vez que todos los embarazos eran diferentes, al igual que los partos. Y así había sido.

A diferencia de cuando Rin estuvo embarazada de Reisei, él ya no se mostraba distante con ella, sino más atento y cuidadoso. Y ahora que tenía a aquellas dos cachorras con ellos, no podía evitar sentirse completamente satisfecho.

—Regresaron temprano –le dice Rin al haber llegado ya al porche.

No tuvo que responder, en ese instante Reisei pasó a un lado de ellos y se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña. Rin pudo notar la mancha de sangre que se había extendido en la manga del haori de Reisei. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sesshoumaru con inquietud y luego fue tras el mayor de sus cachorros.

—Déjame ver esa herida, Reisei –repite Rin al joven hanyou. Como respuesta recibe un bufido de su parte.

—No es nada. Ya sanara solo. Déjame en paz –dice irritado e indiferente.

—Aun así, déjame ver –estaba intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible, pero aquello no era fácil.

Hace ya unos cinco meses consecutivos que Reisei había comenzado a entrenar y practicar sus ataques con Sesshoumaru y Jaken. Y a ella se le hacía difícil aceptar que el pequeño que ella había cargado en sus brazos, ahora estuviese creciendo tan apresuradamente, y que además de ello también comenzaba a querer distanciarse de ella. No se podía negar que Reisei había heredado el carácter de su padre.

— ¡Keh! Ya déjalo. No soy ningún pequeño cachorro. Ocúpate de Tsuki y Hikari, madre. Ellas si te necesitan.

Muy bien. Aquello era lo máximo que soportaría. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación que ocupaba su hijo. Con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir comenzó a preparar la cena. Al terminar fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru, Jaken y las gemelas, quienes se habían quedado jugando en el pequeño cobertizo, y luego juntos entraron a la cabaña.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Rin podía sentir la mirada fija de Sesshoumaru sobre ella. Sabía que le pasaba algo.

— ¿Dónde está mano? –pregunto la pequeña Hikari, refiriéndose a Reisei, mientras tragaba un poco de su comida.

—Él comerá más tarde –respondió con una sonrisa, lo más tranquila que pudo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rin se ocupó de limpiar y organizar todo mientras los demás regresaron al cobertizo. En un recipiente dejo apartada la cena para Reisei, ya luego aparecería a comer. Y lo hizo, cuando ella ya casi terminaba de recoger todo.

—Tu comida está allí –le señalo el recipiente donde la había guardado.

Vio a Reisei y no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hasta la manga de su haori, manchada de sangre. Sin esperar a ver si él tomaba la comida o no, se dirigió al exterior de la cabaña.

Ya la noche se había hecho presente. Vio a Sesshoumaru sentado sobre el suelo de madera. Tsuki y Hikari estaban cada una recostadas en sus piernas, bostezando. Ya dentro de poco se quedarían dormidas.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando las gemelas estaban prácticamente dormidas, Sesshoumaru se encargó de llevarlas adentro de la cabaña y dejarlas en su habitación, después volvió a reunirse con ella. Jaken ya se había marchado minutos atrás.

—Reisei estará bien –le escucha decir a Sesshoumaru de repente.

Rin suelta un cansado suspiro.

—No vuelvas a repetirme que por ser un hanyou sus heridas sanaran más rápido y todas esas cosas –le comienza a decir turbada—. Es mi hijo, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que le pase, así sea un simple rasguño.

—Tranquila –Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella.

—No puedo seguir así. Ni siquiera me deja acercarme.

—Ya se le pasara.

—Sí. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que eso pase.

— ¿Qué?

—Hace días que estoy pensando en ir a ver a Inuyasha y Kagome con las gemelas –le informa y se separa un poco de él. Sesshoumaru la veía con aquella mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? –le pregunto con reserva.

—Unas semanas quizás. Tú y Reisei nos buscaran cuando terminen con su entrenamiento.

—No lo harás.

— ¡Debo hacerlo! No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—Pero… —Sesshoumaru libera un gruñido frustrado. Hace mucho que no se separaba de Rin y mucho menos de las gemelas, y cuando lo hacía no era por un lapso mayor de tres días. Lo que ella le estaba diciendo era intolerable.

—Estaremos a salvo con Inuyasha y Kagome –le dice ella para tranquilizarlo.

—El camino hasta allá es peligroso. No puedo permitir que tú y las cachorras pasen una noche en el bosque…

—No tendremos que hacerlo –le interrumpe— podemos irnos antes del amanecer y estaremos allá antes de que anochezca —explica. Por lo visto ya había estado pensando en aquello—. Ah-Un nos llevara. Estaremos bien.

—Iré con ustedes, y luego regresare con Reisei –ve a Rin negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero tener que despedirme de él –suspira—. Yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto, Sesshoumaru. Pero no puedo hacer nada más. Nos iremos mañana. Cuando Reisei termine con su entrenamiento irán a buscarnos. –le dice finalmente, dando por terminada la conversación.

Hace años que Rin se había dado cuenta del poder que tenía sobre Sesshoumaru, el hecho de que él se sintiese obligado a hacer y obedecer lo que ella pedía y quería. Aun cuando él mismo no estuviese de acuerdo. Normalmente no se aprovechaba de eso, pero en aquel momento si lo haría.

Cuando Reisei despertó a la mañana siguiente, solo tenía poco rato de haber amanecido. Luego de desperezarse sale de su habitación y se da cuenta que no hay nadie más en la cabaña. Ni siquiera sus hermanas pequeñas. Aquello le resultó extraño. Al salir de la cabaña se encuentra con Jaken y este le dice de inmediato:

—El amo –refiriéndose a su padre— ha dicho que te reúnas con él en cuanto estés listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Sin decir nada y con Jaken detrás de él, se dirigió al lugar donde solía practicar. Al llegar vio a su padre con la vista fija en el profundo bosque.

—Hoy practicaras tus ataques –le escucho decir cuando ya estaban a solo unos pasos de distancia. Utilizaba aquel tono pragmático de siempre. Sesshoumaru que aún no había volteado en su dirección, se dio vuelta para verlo.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y las gemelas? –pregunto intrigado.

—Se han ido –fue lo único que le dijo. Reisei abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

—Estarán con la familia de Inuyasha hasta que termines con tu entrenamiento –fue su respuesta. Y por el tono de su voz no parecía querer seguir hablando de aquello, de modo que no siguió preguntando.

Minutos después Reisei comenzó con sus prácticas. Sesshoumaru se mantenía observándolo y lo corregía cuando era necesario. Aun se sentía molesto y mayormente preocupado por haber dejado a Rin y las cachorras marcharse hace unas dos horas atrás, tan solo en compañía de Ah-Un.

Sabía que al ya estar con su medio hermano, tanto Rin como la cachorras estarían a salvo, pero lo que pudiese suceder en el camino era lo que le aterraba.

Pero en estos 13 años había aprendido a confiar más plenamente en Ah-Un, aquella bestia no se separaba de Rin, o alguno de los cachorros, y en cuanto percibía el peligro se preparaba para protegerlos.

Ya no debía preocuparse porque el envejecimiento, común en los humanos, apartara a Rin de su lado, puesto que Saki años atrás había ayudado con ello, y al igual que Kagome, Rin no envejecía. Aquella muchacha tenia poderes que no había podido ver en nadie más. Solo una cosa podía compararse con el poder que tenía Saki, pero hace más de 20 años que había desaparecido. Pero aún se preocupaba que Rin o alguna de sus cachorras resultasen heridas.

Por ahora ocuparía su mente en el entrenamiento con el mayor de sus cachorros, y esperaba reunirse pronto con su mujer. Y pensar que jamás imagino verse atado a alguien, mucho menos una humana. Y ahora después de haberse despedido a solo unas horas, ya quería tenerla a su lado.

Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome, el cielo comenzaba a ocultar el sol en el horizonte. Fueron bienvenidos por Kagome, Sayumi y el joven Koinu. No le resultó extraño no ver a Inuyasha y Sakai, puesto que en ocasiones ellos regresaban ya entrada la noche, por haber tenido que estar o entrenando o ayudando a alguna aldea vecina con algún demonio. Lo que si le extraño de sobremanera fue no ver a Saki.

Luego de hacer que las gemelas comieran algo y dejarlas descansado en la habitación que les había otorgado Kagome, se dirigió a hablar con la pelinegra. Le explico el motivo por el que había decidido ir hasta allí con las niñas, y la miko mostro su comprensión.

— ¿Dónde está Saki? –pregunto al cabo de un rato, y pudo notar como el rostro de la pelinegra se afligía.

Kagome le narro brevemente que Saki se había marchado, dejando tan solo una carta, hacía ya siete semanas, y desde entonces Inuyasha y Sakai habían estado buscándola sin obtener pista alguna.

—Oh, Kagome, cuanto lo siento –se acercó a la pelinegra y la abrazo. No podía siquiera imaginarse cómo se sentiría su amiga. Ella se había alejado de su hijo, Reisei, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que estaba con Sesshoumaru y que estaría a salvo. Pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Saki, adonde había ido o durante cuánto tiempo permanecería lejos, si algún día regresaría.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola, hola! Paso a dejarles el primer capítulo de esta historia. De seguro en un principio pensarían que me había equivocado al subir el archivo o algo, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué comenzó de este modo? Bien, hay dos razones para ello: **

**-La primera es que amo la pareja de Sessh y Rin, y quería escribir lo que sucedió con ellos después de "Siempre tuya. Siempre mía", además necesitaba a esas niñas preciosas y adorables, no podía sacarlas de mi cabeza.**

**-La segunda razón es porque la familia de Sessh es fundamental en un momento determinado de la historia, y debía hacer un adelanto sobre ellos, y no que aparecieran sin justificación. **

**Y ahora bien, ya para el próximo capítulo si tendremos a la protagonista de esta historia, espero que estén ansiosas(os) por saber cómo es, así como yo por presentársela *-* después de todo es como mi hija (?)**

**Nos leemos! **


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Saki ya tenía alrededor de dos meses desde que se había marchado de su hogar y alejado de su familia. Había logrado obtener algunas provisiones de las aldeas por las que había pasado, así como también un arco y flechas, incluso había logrado conseguir que le proporcionaran una espada. Aun cuando su padre jamás le permitió manejar una espada, ella estaba dispuesta a aprender de cualquier manera, para ella no era suficiente solamente manejar el arco y la flecha.

Extrañaba a su familia. En más de una ocasión había tenido ganas de regresar con ellos pero recordaba lo sucedido en la última batalla cuando su hermano casi murió. De no haber sido por ella Sakai hubiese muerto, pero también era cierto que de no ser por ella él joven hanyou jamás hubiese llegado a correr peligro.

Era por ella que los demonios atacaban la aldea una y otra vez. Los demonios buscaban su poder. Debía alejarse de ellos si quería que se mantuvieran a salvo.

El poder que tenía en su interior resultaba demasiado atrayente para cualquier demonio o monstruo, claro que ninguno sabía que jamás serían capaces de obtenerlo. El poder venia unido a ella, de modo que solo ella podría manejarlo y controlarlo.

En los dos meses que había estado sola, había logrado defenderse sin ayuda, de los ataques de los demonios. Además de ello también había logrado mantenerse y sobrevivir adecuadamente en la inmensidad del bosque. No solía quedarse demasiado tiempo en las aldeas, por temor y precaución a que algún monstruo se acercase a atacar, de modo que solo permanecía el tiempo necesario para tomar provisiones y pedir algunas flechas más. Por suerte el traje de sacerdotisa que había tomado de su madre la ayudaba mucho, y los aldeanos se mostraban muy amables con ella.

No hace mucho que había caído la noche, y el bosque era cubierto por un gran manto lleno de estrellas, ya dentro de pocos días seria cuarto menguante. Decidió relajarse un poco mientras culminaba su baño habitual, no siempre tenía la suerte de conseguir unas aguas termales en su camino. Cerró sus ojos y se instó a disfrutar de aquello. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar algunos de los sonidos del bosque. Puede que no tuviese sus sentidos tan desarrollados como los de su padre y sus hermanos pero eran un poco más amplios que los de los humanos.

Ella no sabía muy bien entre que categoría colocarse. Aunque claramente para la mayoría de las personas ella resultase, por simple apariencia, una humana o una miko, sabía muy bien que no lo era, en su sangre también corría la sangre demoniaca de su padre, cosa por la cual las noches de cuarto menguante su apariencia cambiaba, y terminaba pareciéndose mucho más a su padre y hermanos. Además que su poder no podía ser comparado con el de una miko corriente, ella había hecho cosas de niña que solo lo habían logrado hacer mikos después de muchos años de práctica y dedicación.

Ella no era humana, pero tampoco encajaba por completo como hanyou y mucho menos se acercaba a ser una youkai.

Abrió sus ojos al percibir una presencia extraña, para su consternación demasiado cerca, no entendía como había llegado a acercase sin que ella lo notase. No podía descifrar que clase de presencia era, emitía un aura youkai pero a su vez también alguna clase de poder espiritual comprimido. Jamás había sentido una presencia como aquella.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —pregunto Saki a la penumbra. Se hundió un poco más en el agua para no quedar expuesta ante aquel ser sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo.

Obviamente, no hubo respuesta, pero pudo sentir como la presencia se alejaba con velocidad para adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque.

Se alejó de las aguas termales lo más rápido posible. La curiosidad lo había hecho acercarse. Había capturado aquella presencia extraña, una mezcla entre humana y youkai. Al haberse acercado había logrado vislumbrar a la distancia una silueta femenina. ¿Una humana? Se preguntó. No podía estar seguro, sabía que existían demonios con la capacidad de tomar apariencia humana.

Había decidido acercarse más, además de aquella extraña esencia también podía percibir poder espiritual, y uno muy fuerte, mucho más, incluso que el que se manejaba en su clan, en las montañas del sur.

Al haberse acercado había visto con más claridad, gracias a su capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, la silueta femenina sumergida a medio cuerpo en el agua. Trago con dificultad al notar aquello. Jamás había visto a una humana de aquella manera, ni siquiera había visto a alguien de su clan así.

No pudo llegar a saber qué fue lo que delato su presencia, pero aquella mujer lo había descubierto y al escuchar su voz en la oscuridad no pudo hacer nada más que alejarse lo más posible.

Se detuvo al saber que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y no pudo evitar voltear a ver en dirección hacia el camino que había recorrido. Se preguntaba quién sería aquella mujer ¿Una miko, acaso? Podría llegar a serlo, pero el poder que había sentido era muy poderoso, y él jamás había llegado a saber de un poder espiritual mayor al que se manejaba en su clan. Al menos no en la actualidad.

Cuando apenas era un cachorro existía una joya muy poderosa, que había sido creada por una gran miko. Aquella joya eras capaz de otorgarle a cualquier demonio o humano todo lo que desease, pero aquella joya había sido desfragmentada en cientos de partes, quedando esparcidas en todo el Sengoku. Un par de fragmentos llegaron a sus montañas, y su abuelo se encargó de sacarlas. Su clan había vivido prácticamente oculto, no por miedo sino más bien por evitar que otros demonios quisieran obtener el secreto de sus poderes espirituales.

Posteriormente un grupo de amigos, después de muchas batallas, habían logrado obtener todos los fragmentos y unirlos, pero después la preciada joya había desaparecido. Jamás volvió a saberse de ella. Aquella fue la historia que llego a su clan. Claro que pudo haber ocurrido de otra manera, pero aquello era algo que no podría llegar a saber con exactitud.

Era por aquella razón que le extrañaba poder llegar a sentir aquel gran poder espiritual eminente de aquella, posible, humana. Resultaba difícil de comprender. Claro que también pudo haber estado equivocado, después de todo él no tenía total capacidad de controlar su propio poder espiritual y en ocasiones le resultaba difícil distinguir entre uno y otro.

Gruñe frustrado. Aquella era la razón por la cual había decidido irse de las montañas y alejarse de su clan. Él, quien era el hijo mayor del líder del clan de demonios tigres blancos en las montañas ocultas del sur, no podía utilizar de ninguna manera su poder espiritual. Siendo cachorro, su poder espiritual había sido muy fuerte incluso muy peligroso para que lo manejase un cachorro, así lo había dejado ver su abuelo, de modo que él mismo había optado por sellar sus poderes y dijo que rompería el sello para cuando su nieto fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para poder manejarlo. Lamentablemente su abuelo había muerto antes de que eso ocurriera, así que ahora aún mantenía sellado su poder espiritual. Sus padres habían tratado de romper el sello en más de una ocasión, sin éxito alguno. Al parecer solo su abuelo podría llegar a romper el sello.

En los últimos años se había sentido incomodo al no poder utilizar su propio poder, al igual como lo hacían libremente cada miembro del clan. Pero en ya en los últimos meses había resultado desesperante y estaba realmente frustrado. Se suponía que era él quien debía encargarse de mantener el control en las montañas, como futuro líder que algún día llegaría a ser, pero en lugar de eso, era su hermana menor quien se encargaba de todo.

Finalmente había decidido irse. Muchos se escandalizaron ante la idea de que un miembro del clan saliera y se expusiera. Pero a la final dejo en claro que no tenía sentido molestarse. De todos los miembros del clan, él era el único que podría tener la libertad de salir sin problemas, puesto que al su poder estar sellado ningún otro demonio lo vería con interés alguno.

Ya hacía unos cinco meses de aquello. En realidad no había tenido ninguna clase de percance mayor al habitual de encontrarse demonios hambrientos en el bosque. Al pensar en aquello no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir aquella mujer, sola en el bosque. Se dijo a si mismo que aquello no era de su relevancia. Después de todo posiblemente no volvería a toparse con ella.

Estaba siendo atacada por una horda de demonios. Había logrado destruir a un gran número de ellos con solo una de sus flechas, pero ahora la tenían realmente rodeada. Ataco con algunas flechas más y finalmente dejo caer el carcaj el suelo, para comenzar a preparar un campo purificador a su alrededor. Antes de poder materializarlo pudo notar como los demonios a su alrededor comenzaban a caer inertes. Tomo nuevamente su arco y flechas y apunto a los demonios que estaban más alejados.

No podía llegar a visualizar con claridad quien era el que estaba acabando con los demonios, tenía una agilidad increíble. Por un momento le pareció que podía reconocer aquella presencia, pero descarto la idea para concentrarse en terminar con aquellos demonios.

Al caer el último demonio, recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta lograr encontrar a quien la había ayudado. Pudo ver a un youkai, el cual aún mantenía su espada en la mano, mantenía una respiración tranquila, como si no hubiese realizado esfuerzo alguno.

Él al haber sentido la mirada de ella volteo en su dirección, y pudo apreciarlo de mejor manera. Tenía el cabello corto en un color blanco perlado, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, en sus mejillas surcaban un par de marcas negras y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunto aquella miko. Por sus ropas podía evidenciar que lo era.

No respondió de inmediato, se quedó viéndola durante un par de segundos más. Llevaba el cabello azabache largo y suelto, sus ojos de color ámbar lo miraban con expectación.

La había reconocido como aquella mujer que había visto hace ya un par de días. No pensaba tener que volver a encontrarse con ella. Pero al percibir como era atacada por aquella horda de demonios no pudo evitar ir a ayudarla. Parecía ser tan frágil e indefensa.

— A una miko como tú, no debería importarle quien soy —responde con tranquilidad mientras envainaba su espada

— No soy una miko —le escucha decir. La mira extrañado.

— ¿Quién eres entonces?

— Yo pregunte primero.

Se mantuvo dubitativo durante un par de segundos más. Ella lo veía fijamente. Y luego vio como ella cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa.

— Eres quien estuvo espiándome cuando… —no pudo continuar, pero ya él sabía a lo que se refería. La vio sonrojarse— ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome? —le acuso de inmediato.

— Por Kami, no —se apresuró a decir—. Aquella noche fue un accidente. No tenía intención de… —se calló antes de continuar. No podía asegurarlo pero podría decir que también se sonrojo. — Ahora solo vi a alguien que necesitaba ayuda y decidí intervenir. Solo eso.

— No necesitaba ayuda —dice ella con cierto tono de orgullo— De todas formas, gracias —termina de decir recelosa.

— Eh, sí. Como sea —se dispuso a irse—. No vuelvas a meterte en problemas, chiquilla —le dice para luego alejarse dando un par de zancadas y sumergirse en el bosque.

Saki se mantuvo viendo en la dirección que tomo aquel youkai que la había ayudado. No entendía que era lo que había sucedido. Él era la presencia que había sentido hace varias noches atrás. Pero aquello no era lo que le resultaba extraño, él era un youkai, y uno fuerte por lo que había logrado ver. Pero al parecer no había notado el poder que ella poseía o ¿era acaso que no le interesaba? Aquello resultaba extraño.

Dejo a un lado aquellos pensamientos. Y se dijo que no debía interesarle quien era aquel youkai, sin importar lo apuesto que puédase llegar a ser.

Había esperado no tener que volver a toparse con él, pero tan solo tres días más tarde sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse. Sintió su presencia a un par de metros y sin poder evitarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

— ¡Maldito demonio, no escaparas! —escucha los gritos de los humanos y apresura su paso.

Al llegar pudo ver como el youkai estaba siendo perseguido por los aldeanos. Pudo notar como a este le costaba un poco realizar los movimientos que días antes realizaba sin esfuerzo. Se detuvo tomo una de sus flechas, apunto y disparo. La flecha cumplió con su objetivo, obtener la atención de los aldeanos y del youkai.

— Deténganse —les dice mientras se acercaba con calma a todo el grupo.

— Miko, debe ayudarnos. Este demonio estaba merodeando a los alrededores de la aldea —le dice uno de los hombres.

Escucha como el youkai libera un gruñido, intentando defenderse, quizás.

— Yo me hare cargo. Pueden retirarse.

Luego de que el grupo se alejara después de darle las gracias anticipadas, ella volteo a ver al youkai.

— Estas herido —dice mientras se acercaba a él.

— Dijiste que no eras una miko —le reprocha.

— Y no lo soy. Pero es mejor que ellos lo crean así —él la vio sin comprender nada—. Déjame ver esa herida.

— Ya curara sola —le dice con desdén—. Y no veo porque alguien como tú tendría que preocuparse por mí.

— Solo intento recompensar tu ayuda de hace días —le dice tranquila—. Ahora date vuelta y déjame ver esa herida. —Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo notar lo alto que era, le llevaba al menos una cabeza.

Escucha como él libera otro gruñido, casi frustrado. Pero finalmente hace lo que le dijo.

— No podrás hacer mucho de todas formas —le comienza a decir mientras entre abría su haori de manga corta, y se daba vuelta, pudo ver como ya estaba casi completamente manchado de sangre.

Ella no dijo nada tan solo se ocupó de observar la herida que se extendía, desde su hombro derecho hasta la parte media de su espalda.

Paso sus manos sobre la extensa herida sin llegar a tocar la piel del youkai, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, y lo continuo haciendo hasta que la herida se cerró por completo. Al terminar, ya sin las manchas de sangre en la espalda de él, no pudo evitar ver las marcas negras que se extendían desde sus músculos dorsales hasta unirse en la parte más baja de su espalda. Se apresuró a retirar su vista.

— Listo —dice mientras rodeaba al youkai para verlo de frente. Aquello no resulto muy buena idea tampoco, él aún tenía el haori sin subir y podía ver claramente su pecho descubierto y para su sorpresa aquellas marcas también estaban en el bajo vientre de él hasta llegar a desaparecer en… Alejo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y levanto su vista hacia el rostro del youkai quien se mantenía viéndola con intriga.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Solo me ocupe de cerrar tu herida —le dice simplemente, y se comienza a alejar un poco de él.

Luego que él reaccionara por completo y finalmente, gracias a Kami, volvió a colocarse su haori, recorrió los mismos pasos que ella había hecho.

— Dices que no eres una miko, pero posees poder espiritual y puedes hacer sanar heridas ¿Quién eres?

El youkai espero unos segundos para ver si ella respondía, pero al no hacerlo se dispuso a hablar él.

— Muy bien. Yo soy Rouchii y pertenezco al clan de los demonios tigres blancos que viven en las montañas del sur —explica de forma breve y clara.

— ¿Montañas del sur? ¿Demonio tigre blanco? Nunca había escuchado nada semejante…

— Claro que no. Mi clan se mantiene oculto —se detuvo un momento. ¿Qué hacía diciéndole a aquella chiquilla cosas sobre su clan?

— Ya veo. Y ¿Qué me dices de tu poder espiritual? —le dirigió una mirada estupefacta ¿Cómo lo supo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Acaso es un secreto? Puedo sentirlo. Quizás me haya costado un poco percibirlo aquella noche, pero pude sentirlo.

— Nadie más, además de mi clan, sabe de mi poder. Suponía que nadie más era capaz de sentirlo.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.

Rouchii la miro durante unos instantes antes de responderle, ella era prácticamente una extraña. Una extraña que había sanado su herida, se dijo a sí mismo.

— Mi abuelo sello mis poderes cuando era un cachorro y desde entonces no he podido utilizarlos, él murió hace mucho y nadie más puede romper el sello —explica brevemente.

— ¿Quieres que rompa el sello? —él le dedico una mirada aún más extrañada que las anteriores—. Puedo hacerlo —le dijo ella como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo.

— Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo. Mis padres lo han intentado todo durante años, sin lograrlo… —se calló al ver como la pelinegra se acercaba un poco más a él.

Ella coloco una sus manos sobre el pecho de Rouchii, cerro sus ojos durante unos instantes y dejo fluir un poco de su energía, la que creyó suficiente para romper aquel sello.

Rouchii la vio colocar su mano sobre su pecho y después vio como una tenue luz violácea rodeaba la mano de ella y se extendía hacia su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos mientras todo sucedía. Estuvieron de aquella forma por algo menos de un minuto, pero para él pareció ser más tiempo, y finalmente ella se alejó.

Puedo sentir la fuerza de su poder espiritual recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos al percibir por completo la clase de poder que tenía aquella chica en su interior, un poder que sobrepasaba cualquiera que hubiese conocido. Él recordaba la clase de poder que poseía su abuelo, quien era el más fuerte de su clan, y el poder de ella no podía ni siquiera compararse.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunto una vez más, completamente atónito.

**Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

No había vuelto a saber nada de aquella extraña y misteriosa mujer. Luego de que ella rompiese su sello había quedado algo perdido.

_ — ¿Quién eres? —ella le mostró una sonrisa que lo cautivo sin poder evitarlo. _

_ — Lo sabrás cuando debas saberlo —le respondió ella con tranquilidad—. Ahora no es el momento adecuado —continuó diciendo mientras comenzaba a alejarse. _

_ — ¡Espera! —gritó mientras intentaba alcanzarla pero fue frenado por un campo de fuerza._

Desde aquel día no la había vuelto a ver. Y ya habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces. La había buscado sin éxito. No capturaba su singular aroma de flores silvestres, así como tampoco podía percibir el poder espiritual de ella.

Aquella chica lo había perturbado, pero se decía a sí mismo, que solamente era por la intriga que le causaba la magnitud de sus poderes, nada más que eso. Él jamás se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguna de las mujeres de su clan, y si, debía decir que habían muchas hermosas youkais, pero no lograban obtener su atención por mucho tiempo.

En cambio aquella chiquilla había logrado activar sus sentidos, y ahora se encontraba rebuscando en cada lugar del inmenso bosque con la esperanza de encontrarla. Debía saber quién era, quizás después de saberlo, y al dejar de ser un misterio para él, dejaría de perturbarlo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Además de buscar a aquella chica, también había estado intentando practicar para poder manejar su propio poder espiritual, pero no había logrado gran avance. Crear un campo de fuerza le resultaba algo realmente agotador, y se frustraba ante el fiasco de su cometido. Después de todos aquellos años queriendo poder tener sus poderes de vuelta y ahora que los tenia no podía controlarlos ni utilizarlos como debería hacerlo.

Ya era media mañana y había decidido refrescarse un poco a la orilla de un riachuelo. Pudo observar como todo parecía estar demasiado tranquilo y sereno para aquellas horas de la mañana, los animales que normalmente merodeaban por allí parecían haberse escondido. Pensó un segundo, él sabía lo que podía causar que los animales quisieran esconderse, una horda de demonios podría hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a buscar donde podría estar aquella horda de demonios, se paralizó al sentir una gran explosión de poder espiritual. Era ella, lo sabía, era aquella chica. Sin esperar un segundo más tomó la dirección en la que la había percibido, en sólo unas cuantas rápidas zancadas ya la había logrado divisar a lo lejos, y apresuró aún más su paso.

La vio sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras que, al parecer, intentaba controlar su respiración. Se acercó a ella con cautela y ella al percibirlo levantó su vista hacia él, entornando la mirada. La vio voltear su rostro con rapidez mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba. El dirigió su vista hacia donde ella miraba y vio como un demonio pretendía ir a atacarla. Tomó la empuñadura de su espada, desenvainó, y en un segundo ya estaba cortando a aquel demonio. Volteó a ver nuevamente a la chica quien ya había bajado el arco.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tensar su arco, Rouchii ya había llegado hasta el demonio y había acabado con él en un sólo ataque. Nuevamente había aparecido para ayudarla. Lo vio acercarse hacia ella, y comenzó a ponerse de pie, él se apresuró para ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y ella pudo notar que realmente parecía querer interesarle la respuesta, asintió levemente.

— Lo estoy. Gracias.

— No fue nada —él se alejó un poco de ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente él le dijo que si lo deseaba podría refrescarse en el riachuelo que había a algunos metros. Ella no se negó y él se ofreció a acompañarla.

— Hoy no pareces una miko —le dijo Rouchii de repente.

Aquello era cierto, aquel día en lugar del traje de sacerdotisa que había tomado de su madre, llevaba puesto su propio traje, uno que había logrado conseguir en una de las aldeas por las que paso. Un traje que comprendía de un haori sin mangas, en color lila con el bordeado violeta y un floreado leve, que se ataba hacia un lado de su cuerpo. El hakama de color violeta, era un poco más ceñido a sus piernas, lo que le facilitaba los movimientos en las peleas.

— No lo necesito. Sólo lo utilizo cuando voy a ir a alguna aldea.

— ¿Engañas a los aldeanos? —le preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

— ¡No! Los ayudo.

— Bien. Disculpa si te ofendí, pero es que la verdad me tienes intrigado al no saber quién eres —dijo sinceramente.

Ella no dijo nada más, y continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño riachuelo la chica dejó su arco y flechas a un lado, así como también una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo, y una espada. Rouchii se preguntó qué hacia una chica como ella con una espada. Fácilmente se podía ver que era muy buena con el arco, y también podía generar fuertes campos de energía ¿Por qué tendría que también utilizar la espada?

Para cuando iba a preguntarle sintió como un demonio se acercaba en su dirección. La joven también lo notó y tomó su arco y flecha. Unos segundos más tarde apareció ante ellos un cachorro de koala. Mantenía la respiración agitada y miro a la chica.

La pelinegra bajó de inmediato arco y flecha al ver a aquel pequeño cachorro.

— Entrégame la perla —le dijo el pequeño a la chica, con su voz chillona.

— ¿Por qué un pequeño como tú la querría? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al cachorro.

— ¡La necesito! —expresó con una voz aún más chillona.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo entregártela —ya había llegado a donde estaba aquel pequeño y se acuclillo para estar a su altura.

— Entonces peleare por ella —dijo con toda la gravedad que podía tener.

— En lugar de hacer eso ¿Por qué no me dices para que quieres la perla? Quizás pueda ayudarte —ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

Rouchii no entendía de qué hablaban ellos dos. ¿La perla? ¿Qué perla?

Antes del cachorro responder parecía luchar contra un mar de lágrimas. La chica al notarlo lo tomó cariñosamente en sus brazos, acunándolo.

— Tranquilo pequeño. Dime que es lo que ocurre —ella le secaba las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos.

— Fuimos atacados por unos coyotes —comenzó a decir entre balbuceos—. Mi madre, ella está herida. Si no consigo la perla ella morirá.

— Llévame con ella.

Sin soltar al cachorro se dirigió a tomar sus cosas.

— ¿Tú la salvaras?

— Si —le aseguró ella. No entendía cómo podía estar tan confiada.— ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? —el cachorro dudo un momento y se quedó viendo en la dirección por la que había llegado.

— Yo los llevare —afirmó Rouchii de repente, hasta entonces había actuado como si no estuviese allí.

— No es necesario —dijo ella de inmediato.

— Podrían tardar mucho en conseguir el camino. Yo puedo rastrear el aroma de su madre y llegar allí en poco tiempo —se colocó de espaldas delante de la chica y se agacho un poco—. Sube —le indicó. No era la primera vez que llevaría a alguien en su espalda, ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces con sus hermanas.

— No creo que…

— Sube —repitió aquella vez con algo más de autoridad. — O los llevare cargados al hombro —no tuvo que decir nada más. Segundos después ya la chica estaba sobre su espalda y él se encargó de sujetarla antes de comenzar a correr siguiendo el aroma que había dejado el cachorro.

* * *

La velocidad con la que se movía Rouchii era sorprendente, casi parecía que estuviesen flotando. Si no fuese porque veía todo como una gran mancha verde y marrón, no diría que se estaban moviendo. Él se movía con movimientos agiles, e imperceptibles. Ella sentía sólo una suave brisa sobre sí. Casi podría quedarse dormida de aquella manera.

No supó cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Rouchii comenzó a cesar la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

— ¿Es ella? —le preguntó Rouchii al cachorro, señalando a unos cuantos metros. El pequeño asintió y luego saltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

Saki siguió al pequeño. Al llegar vio las heridas en los brazos y hombros de la demonio koala. Algunas eran más profundas que otras.

Escuchó como el cachorro había comenzado a llamar a su madre, pero esta ya no respondía. Se le encogió el corazón al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a sollozar cada vez más. Aquel era uno de los motivos que la motivaban a seguir su viaje, podía ayudar. En lugar de hacer que alguien de su familia resultase herido, podía salvar a alguien más.

Sin esperar más colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de aquella demonio y dejó liberar su poder en ella. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse pronto, y hasta que no se hubiese cerrado la última no se retiró. Al terminar se apartó un poco y sólo unos segundos más tarde, la madre del cachorro comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Permanecieron un par de minutos con ellos. Tanto la madre como el cachorro le agradecieron enormemente lo que había hecho. Luego se excusó para continuar su trayectoria. Para su sorpresa Rouchii se dispuso a acompañarla nuevamente.

Él no le había vuelto a preguntar nada más. Y sabía que de seguro tendría algunas preguntas que hacerle. Había visto el rostro de él cuando el niño mencionó la perla, y cuando ella se ocupó de sanar las heridas en la madre de este, así como lo había hecho con el mismo hace ya algunas semanas atrás.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol para descansar un poco. Al menos ella necesitaba descansar un poco, había liberado una gran cantidad de energía desde que comenzó aquella batalla con la horda de demonios que la atacaron. Se dispuso a tomar algunas frutas de los alrededores y se sentó a comerlas con calma.

— ¿Piensas seguirme todo el camino? —preguntó a Rouchii de repente.

— ¿Te molesta? —lo vio alcanzar una fruta y llevársela a la boca.

La verdad era que no le molestaba. Llevaba ya un tiempo viajando sola y había notado que pasar un rato con aquel youkai era un tanto agradable, pero aquello era algo que no admitiría.

— De seguro tienes algo más que hacer.

— La verdad es que no. Lo único que podría hacer es intentar controlar mi poder espiritual, pero eso no se me da muy bien —le termina diciendo con una mueca. Ella tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una risita.

— Eso es porque no lo utilizas desde que eres un cachorro, no estás acostumbrado a él. Ya te adaptaras —vio como el youkai le dirigió una mirada extrañada— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

— Es que me parece extraño que una… humana —dudó en terminar la frase—, utilice el término "cachorro".

Saki se dijo a si misma que quizás ya era hora de decirle a aquel youkai quien era. Realmente no parecía alguien malvado. Y en él podría percibirse aquello más fácilmente, poseía poder espiritual y en ningún momento había notado como se contaminaba, en su lugar se mantenía siempre puro. Dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Mi nombre es Saki, y no soy una humana como piensas. Soy hija de un hanyou y una humana, ella si es una miko. Tengo tres hermanos que también son hanyous. Es por ello que estoy acostumbrada a la palabra "cachorro" —se detuvó un segundo al recordar con nostalgia a sus padres decirle de aquella manera—. En cambio yo soy… —no sabía muy bien como continuar, no podía describirse en ninguna categoría. Rouchii la veía esperando que continuara. Liberó otro suspiro— posiblemente no creas lo que te diré.

— Inténtalo.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la perla de Shikon?

— Cuando era un cachorro. Lo último que supe fue que la perla desapareció después de que un grupo hubiese logrado unir los fragmentos.

— Mis padres formaron parte de ese grupo. Al estar la perla completa mi madre pidió un deseo puro, con el cual la perla finalmente desapareció de este mundo. Al menos así fue durante un tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso la perla de Shikon está nuevamente en estas tierras? —le preguntó sin entender.

— No exactamente. No existe perla alguna, pero si su poder.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu…?

— El poder que una vez radiaba de la perla de Shikon ahora está en mí. Nací con él, y desde pequeña he hecho cosas que nadie más podría hacer.

Rouchii permaneció en silencio unos segundos, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Aquella chica poseía el poder de una joya milenaria en su interior.

— ¿Es por ello que los demonios te atacan, no es así? —Saki asintió—. Quieren el poder de la perla, pero no existe perla alguna. ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Por qué ellos no están contigo ahora? —vio como Saki bajaba la mirada, acongojada.

— Ellos han peleado durante todos estos años por mí, desde que logré desarrollar aún más este poder. He olvidado cuantas veces tuve que sanar las heridas de mi padre y hermano, algunas veces incluso mi madre. Esta no es su batalla, mis padres ya pelearon por este poder hace años, ahora me corresponde a mí. Ellos se mantendrán a salvo mientras yo esté lejos.

Rouchii la miró con orgullo. Ella era una chica fuerte, que estaba dispuesta a dejar a su familia para que no siguiesen corriendo peligro.

— No tienes por qué hacer esto sola —ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. Puedo ayudarte —se ofreció.

— No. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? No me conoces. Además ¿Por qué querrías estar en constantes peleas con diferentes clases de demonios?

— Lo tomaría como parte de un entrenamiento —lo dijo en broma, pero al ver el rostro serio de Saki supo que para ella aquello era muy grave— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

— ¿Qué trato? —preguntó precavida.

— Yo no he podido controlar mi poder espiritual, y creo que tú podrías ayudarme. Así que mientras me ayudas a controlarlo estaré contigo ¿De acuerdo? —ella lo miro dubitativa.

— ¿Sólo hasta que lo controles? —inquirió con cautela.

— A menos que tú quieras que me quede más tiempo —le dedicó una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo. Te ayudaré a controlar tu poder espiritual. Pero con una condición.

— Dímela.

— Que me enseñes a manejar una espada —le dijo casi desafiante. Él la vio extrañado.

— Puedo hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué necesitas utilizar una espada?

— Necesito poder atacar a mis enemigos cuando están cerca, el arco y la flecha no son útiles a corta distancia. Y realmente no me gusta utilizar esas explosiones de energía, como la que utilice esta mañana. En su mayoría suelen atraer a más demonios, terminaría siendo un círculo vicioso. ¿Lo harás entonces?

— Estaré encantado —habló con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano derecha para estrecharla con la de ella.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir. No ando con muchos animos, sólo me pase a actualizar para que vean que aún vivo(?)**


End file.
